Altered Destiny
by Life's-Darkness
Summary: His mother, his town, everything he grew up with and loved… Gone. Taken by a storm that could scare the god of Pokémon. And it was only the beginning. Taken in by Mew, an Absol and Riolu, watch as Ash becomes something more than we know him the be. As he Alters Destiny... But as a savior, or a martyr, is yet to be known.


**This is my way of retelling the Pokémon story. It will also be my way to fuck with anything that I particularly feel like of the series. **

**I also apologize if any of my information about the Pokémon universe is wrong. I haven't seen the show since about a quarter of the way through the Sinnoh region or played the games in quite a while. But, I essentially grew up on Pokémon and have never been able to abandon thoughts of it from my mind in my seventeen years of life. So, any help would be awesome.**

**There will be many changes in this story that are different that the normal Pokémon series. Such as random things from other anime that I add in and such.**

**Warning: At the beginning, it may be depressing. Will get more happy go lucky/Tom Fuckery in the future… But, it will still be horribly violent and will involve quite a bit of death. So; rated M for a valid reasons. Will aso get much more serious in time, but… That's in time.**

**Lastly, this was written over the course of a couple of weeks… Okay, months...**

**So, if some writing in parts seems different than others, ignore it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I did, Ash would grow up and be a badass, sarcastic bastard.**

"Normal Speech"

"_Poke-Speech"_

'_Thoughts'_

'Telepathy or Aura Speech.'

…

**Altered Destiny**

**Prologue: The Storm **

Somewhere in the Kanto region, near the edge of Pallet Town, a small duo of Pokémon were running through the forest.

"_Quickly! We need to warn the humans!" _The feminine sounding voice yelled. It belonged to a quadrupedaled Pokémon. She had a cat-like face and a large, sickle like growth coming from the side of her head as well as a scythe shaped tail. The Pokémon's broad feet had three sharp claws each and the heels of its hind legs and elbows of its front legs had spikes sticking out of them.

It was an Absol, but unlike other Absol, this one was different. The skin of its body, instead of being the normal bluish-grey, was red. The oval that was in the center of her forehead was red as well. But, the differences didn't end there. Unlike other Absol, the fur of this one was also black instead of white.

"_I know that Absol! I'm just still wondering what I'm doing here!"_ Said the small blue bipedal jackal-like Pokémon that was running a few feet behind the Absol.

"_Maybe to translate what I have to say to the humans…?"_ Absol called back, her voice sounding unsure.

"_If that's the case, why send a Riolu like me instead of a grown-up Lucario?"_ He shot back, sounding annoyed.

Absol sighed.

"_You know what Riolu? Don't complain to me, complain to Mew when we get back to the Tree of Beginnings. She's the one who sent us in any case."_ She snapped at him, exasperation laced into her voice.

"_Whatever… Let's just go warn them."_

…

"Ash! Honey! Get away from the woods!" Delia Ketchum yelled at her five year old son, Ash. They had come out into an open field near the outskirts of Pallet Town to have a picnic since the weather was so great. Not a cloud in the sky, mid-eighties, and a slight cooling breeze coming from the southern beach of town.

"Awe… But why mommy? I just want to play with the Pok-é-mon!" He called back, placing emphasis on the last words syllables. Delia sighed and began to walk towards her son. He had always had a love for Pokémon, even at the young age of five he still went over to Professor Oaks and tries to learn as much as he possibly could from the old researcher. After a few moments, she had reached her son and knelt down onto her knees beside him.

"Because Ash, wild Pokémon are dangerous unlike the Pokémon back at the Professors Ranch." She explained, her tone of voice calm and soft. It worked; though Ash looked like a kicked puppy wondering what it had done wrong as he told his mother that he was sorry for not listening to her.

"Great, now, how about we get back over to our spot and have a nice picnic?" She asked with a smile. Ash's eyes lit up in barely contained delight.

"Yeah!" He shouted out and began to run on his small legs towards the already set out picnic. His high pitched voice ringing throughout the air and scattering what few Pokémon were nearby.

Delia could only sigh and follow after her son, wondering which side of the family he had gotten his enthusiasm from.

…

A few hundred feet away from the Ketchum family, Absol and Riolu were running around the edge of a lake. They caught glimpses of Pallet Town through some of the gaps in the trees as they ran as well.

"_Well, there it is. How do we plan on doing this?" _Absol asked, looking over at Riolu while still running.

"_Easy. Run in, get someone's attention, and I tell them what is about to happen and have them warn the humans while we get the hell out of there."_ Riolu replied with a snort, clearly showing his annoyance about having to come.

"_Riolu, we're here to do the right thing. So, I don't care what some of them may have done to you or your family in the past, we are helping innocents."_ Absol said to him, trying to calm the emanation Pokémon. Riolu merely snorted again and kept his gaze ahead of them, keeping his eyes on the upcoming tree line that lied around ninety feet ahead.Absol just sighed and looked ahead as well. They would soon be in Pallet Town and Riolu could warn someone of the coming danger and have them get everyone to safety. Simple.

It was forty more feet until they left the woods, and Absol got a sudden cold feeling that made her spine shiver. She was about to stop, try to figure out what it was, but it went away almost as soon as it came. They were fifteen feet away now, so they both slowed to a trot and slowly came upon the edge of the woods. They walked out under two towering oak trees and finally laid their gaze upon the town.

"_Great! Now that we're here, let's find someone quickly and get this over with."_ Riolu said, his face lighting up with the prospect of getting back home to the Tree of Beginnings.

"_While I agree, where are we going to find someone? Would they be in those red roofed buildings? Or would they be-" _She was cut off before she could continue by a loud, human sounding voice.

"Ash Ketchum! You get back here right now mister!" The voice rang out from the left, causing both Pokémon to look that way in confusion. And there, chasing after a small boy, was a human wearing a pink summer dress and a large, cream colored, gardeners hat. The two Pokémon could clearly tell it was a woman.

"… _Found one."_

"_I can see that Riolu… Come on; let's go tell her what is going on."_ Absol muttered, beginning to walk towards the two human who was chasing the smaller human. Riolu shrugged his shoulders, he only had to do this and then they could begin the trip back to the tree. As they got closer to the woman, they could hear her talking in a hushed tone to the boy.

"Now Ash, you need to calm down so we can enjoy our picnic. Can you do that for me sweetie?"

'_She just guilt tripped him…'_ Riolu thought to himself, holding back a small snicker. The little boy had been looking down at his shoes the entire time, but once his mother finished what she was saying he looked up as to talk to her.

"Ok mommy, I understand." He said to her, looking into his mother's eyes. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw two shapes moving towards him and his mother. His gaze shifted from his mother's eyes towards the duo that were walking up to them. Then raised one of his hands, and pointed off to his right.

"Mommy, Pokémon."

The effect those words had were instantaneous. Delia Ketchum whirled around, her eyes going wide as she did. Simultaneously, she grabbed her son by his hands and held him against her back. This action spoke volumes.

-If you want my son, you'll have to get through me.

What she didn't expect though, was for the small blue dog like Pokémon to raise his paws. Signifying that he didn't want to fight and was there for a peaceful purpose.

'Ma'am, we need your help.' After the voice finished, Delia gasped. She could have sworn that the small Pokémon had just talked in her head!

'I know what you're probably thinking, and yes. I am the one talking inside of your head.' The small Riolu gestured to itself. 'But, at this moment, that is not important.'

Delia could hear the slight graveness of his voice, and decided to not ask any questions and figure out what the Pokémon was here for. Riolu pointed at the Pokémon next to him, drawling Delia's attention away from himself and towards Absol.

'This is my friend Absol. She is labeled as The Disaster Pokémon. Absol can sense when a natural disaster is about to occur and try their best to warn people and Pokémon about it. That is why we are here.' Delia looked shocked at the sudden revelation.

"A natural disaster? Here? What will happen to Pallet Town? What kind of disaster is it? What can we do? Where-"

'Calm down!' The Pokémon shouted in her head, causing her to flinch and instantly become quiet. 'Thank you… Now, to answer your question, the town will most likely be destroyed and we do not know what kind of disaster or when. We were sent here to warn you about it though so that you could warn the other humans. Right now, I recommend that you hurry and begin to tell others about it and leave this town as fast as you can.' Delia gaped at what the Pokémon had just said. Pallet Town would be destroyed? But she had lived here for years! This little town and Ash were all that she had anymore; there was no way it could be destroyed!

But, then the rational side of her brain took over. She had heard of Absol, actually. She knew that it was true that they could sense natural disasters. Every time an Absol willingly appeared in a populated area, some form of natural disaster followed. They were like warnings about what was to come, seemingly telling you to leave as quickly as you could because shit was about to hit the fan. Against her own wishes, she nodded her head in confirmation about what the Pokémon had said.

"I'll go to the Professors Lab; I can use the towns' emergency speaker system from there." Delia said, standing up and beginning to move towards the town.

A tug on her dress stopped her.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Ash asked her, confusion evident in his voice. He had stayed behind her the entire time, but she doubted that he understood the conversation that she had had with the Pokémon. That is, if he even heard it.

She grit her teeth and quickly thought up a lie.

"It's nothing honey, but you need to stay here and play with these Pokémon for a bit. I have to go do something at the Professors place." She said while giving a forced smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Pokémon that talked to her, its small blue snout twitched slightly.

'We didn't agree to watching the boy-'

"Please?" Delia asked, looking at the Pokémon to allow him to see how desperate she was. Riolu saw her gaze and felt a tad bit guilty, but his determination stood strong.

Then he was head butted in the side.

"_We can watch the child Riolu, the woman will be back soon and then we can head back home knowing that everyone here is safe." _Absol chided him, causing Riolu to sigh.

'… Alright. We'll watch over him until you get back.' He relented. Delia's smiled gently at the two Pokémon, glad that they would help out.

"Promise to keep him out of trouble, please?" She asked, keeping her tone happy so that her son wouldn't catch on.

'Yes, yes, we promise to keep him out of trouble.' Riolu said to her with a wave of his paw. 'You should hurry, the longer you wait the closer we get to the disaster happening.' Delia couldn't hold back her flinch at his statement but nonetheless stood up and took off towards the town as fast as she could.

Riolu glanced over at the small boy named Ash. He was watching the direction that his mother had run off in with his head cocked to the side in a cute manner, expressing his puzzlement.

"_I have a bad feeling about this…"_

"_I do as well Absol… I do as well."_

…

A few minutes later, Ash was playing with the two Pokémon.

Well, more like one Pokémon. Absol seemed to like the boy well enough, but Riolu seemed to think that he was an annoyance and didn't really want to do anything with him. The small emanation Pokémon merely stared at the clouds over Pallet Town which seemed to become darker and more restless as the minutes passed. The towns' speaker system had yet to turn on, which wasn't all that surprising since the lab had to have been a good mile away.

"_Absol." _Riolu said, still looking up towards the clouds. _"We need to vacate the area. These clouds don't seem natural." _ He could feel Absol's gaze on his back.

"_And what of the humans?" _Absol asked, sounding very angry. _"Are we just going to leave them here to their fate?"_ Riolu sighed at Absol's attitude. If she had thought about it, she would have realized that they had already done their duty here and should already be on their way back to the Tree of Beginnings.

"_We've done all that we could have Absol. We should have already begun to head back but we are watching of this human!" _He exclaimed in annoyance, one of his paws pointing at Ash who was lying on the ground and staring at them both confusingly.

"_We promised the woman to watch over him and make sure he doesn't get in trouble. And I don't back out on promises." _She growled back, not caring about the clouds that had begun to spiral and become dangerously closer to the ground.

"_Then we can take him with us. We don't have to head back home, just get far enough away that this storm doesn't get us as well." _Riolu said, using logic to make Absol listen. _"We promised to keep him out of trouble, so we should make sure that he isn't caught in this storm."_

After Riolu's little speech, Absol had a pensive look on her face. She knew that Riolu was right, but she still held out hope that the boys' mother would come back for him. She didn't want the boy to think that he was being taken by the two, nor did she want the boy to grow up without a mother figure if worst came to worst.

But in the end, the right decision was easy to see.

"_Fine Riolu, you win this time. But could you tell the boy what we're doing? I don't want him to be afraid of us taking him somewhere else."_ She relented.

"_Fine…´_Riolu mumbled, looking at the small boy and activating his ability to speak through his aura again.

'We're going to be heading away from here and to those mountains.' Riolu began, pointing towards the small chain of mountains that were a little ways in the distance. 'Are you okay with that? We don't want to be caught in the storm. And your mother asked us to keep you from trouble.' He said to the boy, causing him to cock his head to the side again.

"You're speaking in my head, right…?" Ash asked hesitantly, and getting a small nod he continued. "I think she would be fine with it… She asked you to keep me safe after all." He finished, giving a small grin to the Riolu which the Pokémon returned.

"_Well then, can you please tell him to climb onto my back?" _Absol asked while lowering herself to lay on the ground beside the boy. Riolu nodded to her.

'Absol wants you to get onto her back so that we can move faster. Can you do that?' Riolu asked Ash, earning a small nod in return. Ash then turned to Absol and stared at her for a few seconds.

"You're named Absol?" He asked innocently, looking at the disaster Pokémon.

"_Yes, I am."_ She responded back, knowing that the boy would not understand but he would hear her say her name. After she had finished talking, Ash's eyes lit up and he slowly climbed on top of her until he was sitting on her back.

"Well Absol, you are very pretty." He said to her while petting her head. Absol at the moment was lucky being born as a shiny Pokémon. If she wasn't, Riolu would have been able to laugh at her horribly flushed face.

"_Thank you."_ She replied to him, her voice a few octaves higher. After a couple of seconds of composing herself, she glanced up at the clouds in the sky and turned to Riolu. _"Ready to go?"_

"_Yes, let's hurry. I don't want to be here when whatever this happens."_ He said to her before turning towards the woods and taking off into a sprint. Absol cursed and quickly followed behind, feeling the young boy on her back grab onto her fur to keep himself from falling off.

…

A slight drizzle of rain began to fall from the sky once they had made it back to the lake they had come across earlier. Both Pokémon looked up at the clouds in the sky.

"… _This is bad."_ Absol whispered, her voice laced with fear. The clouds above them had turned from a dark, stormy grey into a pure black. No gaps could be seen in the clouds, nor were they moving against each other. It was unnatural. The clouds above their heads were unmoving while the clouds that were back above Pallet Town were circling in a massive spiral and seemed to be getting closer to the ground every second.

Riolu looked ahead again.

"_We need to get out of here as fast as we can. Move!"_ And with that, the two Pokémon poured on the speed and ran across the damp, wet ground. Ash's hands dug into Absol's fur even more as he held on for dear life. The rain that had come down lightly just moments before began to come down in a massive torrent. It was as if a waterfall had just erupted from the heavens and began to fall across the world. The winds began to pick up; bits of dirt, sediment, leaves, twigs, and other various things began to whip past them and back towards Pallet Town.

Even with nature trying it's hardest to make them stop and seek shelter, they continued on their path. Both of them knew of the caves that were in the mountains ahead, they had seen them on their way here. They planned to get to them and hold out until the storm ended; there were large flocks of Zubat there as well so they had an ample food if they needed it.

A massive amount of Pokémon were also heading the same direction that they were. Flocks of Pidgey and Pidgeotto being led by their flock leaders, Pidgeot. Rattata and Raticate were running in groups along the ground. Occasional groups of Pikachu were also running away from the town of Pallet. Butterfree, Caterpee, Bedrill, Kakuna, Weedle, and Metapods were also working together to help each other get far, far away. Even a small group of Eevee and their evolutions were running away.

This didn't really matter much to the Absol and Riolu. They knew that these sorts of things happened almost every day and their minds were used to it by now. They couldn't stop the primal fear from panging into their hearts though, anyone who saw this sight would also feel it.

Suddenly, a large spruce tree was uprooted from the ground and began to topple towards the group of Eevee and their evolutions. Most quickly evaded to one side or the other, but a small Eevee stopped dead in its tracks and stared at the object that would figuratively and literally nail it into the ground. Ash, seeing this happen from the top of Absol, grabbed the Pokémon by the fur at the top of her head and yanked her in the direction of the Eevee. Absol didn't even have time to complain as she suddenly began to run towards the Eevee, her bearing bringing her right alongside the small Pokémon.

It was a race against time now. At the speed that they were going, they would reach the Eevee at the same time that the tree did. Seeing this, Absol pushed herself to her maximum and ran as hard and as fast as she could so that she could get to the Eevee first.

It still wouldn't be enough. So Absol, thinking quickly, launched herself into a Quick Attack and shot forwards at an even faster speed than before.

It worked. A brief moment later, they reached the small evolution Pokémon. Ash, from his perch atop Absol's back, leaned as close as he could to the ground and scooped the small brown furred fox into his arms as they passed where it had been. And just a split second later, the spruce tree slammed into the ground with enough force to shake the earth all around them.

Riolu came ran towards them while they continued to run towards the mountains.

"_That was suicidal!"_ He hissed when he got close to Absol, causing the disaster Pokémon to scoff and shake her head.

"_Then blame the child who is riding on my back. He's the one who forced me to go in that direction."_ At these words, Riolu's eyes widened and he looked at the young boy on Absol's back. He was trying his hardest to hold onto her fur with one hand while his other arm was cradling the scared Eevee. He continued whispering reassuring words to the little Pokémon while smiling at it.

By now, they were reaching the base of the mountains. Large groups of Pokémon were running down into the lower caves while some others were climbing farther upwards to get to a better location. Absol and Riolu went along with the latter option and began to climb up the slope of the mountain. Riolu looked over towards Ash and activated his Aura capabilities to talk.

'Hold on tight! We're climbing up!' After that brief warning, the two Pokémon began to climb the mountain at a faster rate than all of the other Pokémon since they were natural climbers.

Maybe a minute later, the two Pokémon were halfway up the mountain inside of its largest cave. A pack of Growlith stood at the back, looking around weerily. A single Drowzee was staring out at the rain, its facial expression blank. Large swarms of Zubat and Golbat were perched along the ceiling, staring down at all of the other Pokémon. Flocks of Spearow and Pidgey were clustered around the room as well as other groups of Pokémon who were able climbers. A few Machop, Machoke, and Machamp were trying to help the scared and newer Pokémon arriving. They were directing them to portions of the cave that they could sit in.

"_This is a disaster." _Absol mumbled, looking around at all of the scared and confused Pokémon from the mouth of the cave. _"And I mean that literally, as much as figuratively."_

"_You two! The red and black mountain cat and the little masked dog! Why do you have a human with you?"_ A Machoke called, jogging over to them after leading a group of Vulpix find a place to rest at.

Riolu scoffed at the name he was just given… Even if it was true.

"_A woman in the town West of here asked us to take care of him. And I do not go back on my promises, so we brought him with us. Do you have a problem with him?" _Absol asked; a slight hint of malice near the end. The Machoke's eyes widened as it raised its hands and began to shake its head wildly.

"_No, no, not at all. It's just a bit surprising seeing a human here since we're all Pokémon."_ It responded, still looking at Absol fearfully. He could tell that she would wipe the floor with him easily.

Absol sighed. _"Good, I really don't feel like fighting right now… Anyways, where can we sit down at? It looks like the cave is beginning to get full?"_ What she said was indeed correct. There had to be nearly four hundred Pokémon in the large cave that they were in, which was quite a lot considering the caves location. Pokémon were beginning to be pushed against the cave walls because others needed the space.

"_I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't think you can fit anywhere in here with how full it is. You can stay right here though; it is inside enough that you won't get wet by the rain." _And with that, the Machoke was gone. Heading farther back into the cave to keep the Pokémon from tearing at each other's throats because of arguments over space. Absol sighed and sat down on the cave floor along with Riolu; quietly watching as a group of Rattata carried one of their own whose left side was bleeding and was obviously missing a leg.

While they did this, Ash climbed off of Absol with the small Eevee still in his arms. He was rocking the small evolution Pokémon back and forth gently, lulling it to sleep. If someone were to read his mind right now, they would realize that the five year old boy actually knew what was going on. He knew that everyone was in danger; he knew Pokémon were hurt, but he also knew that he could do nothing about it. The only thing that he could do was wait it out and try to calm down the small Pokémon in his arms.

"Pi? Pichu?" Ash's head snapped up at the noise, taking his gaze off of Eevee and towards the small Pichu that was standing in the middle of a large group of Pokémon that was continuously walking around. It looked confused, lost even. Small tears leaked from its eyes. It seemed to be looking for something or someone. He swore he could feel something tug in the back of his mind as he watched the Pokémon.

Then he realized, in the back of his mind he felt confused, afraid, and even despair. Like his entire world had just been ripped out from under his feet and thrown off into the cosmos. His vision went black as the feelings overwhelmed him. He tried to pull himself away from it, not wanting to get sucked into the feelings. But it was like fighting an uphill battle, swimming in a river against the current, trying to walk in the opposite direction as everyone else on a crowded sidewalk; nearly impossible.

But there is always a way through. One emotion was also there, small, dried up, barely holding on.

Hope.

He could feel the small budding of hope through all of the other raging emotions and clung to it like a life line, and it made everything easier. The force of the other emotions began to decrease as the feeling of hope began to grow. And mere moments later, his vision returned. And he was still staring at the small Pichu.

Ash continued to watch it, trying to sort out his own now raging emotions as well as see if it would find who it was looking for. But a few moments later, the small Pichu sat down hard on the rocky floor and let its tears fall freely, not trying to hold them back anymore.

Standing up from his space on the floor, he set the Eevee down and began to walk towards the Pichu. As he was walking forwards, any Pokémon that were standing in between him and the Pichu slowly began to part like the Mosses did with the Red Sea. A second or two later, he reached the small yellow Pokémon. Before he could crouch down in front of it, its eyes snapped towards his figure and its cheeks sparked dangerously.

Anger flared through the back of his mind, along with a slight hint of confusion.

Ash flinched back and slowly raised his hands in a placating manner, trying to calm the yellow mouse. But even with this, the Pichu still glared at him dangerously. He kept his hands up, and just stared the small Pokémon in the eyes.

The Pichu continued to glare at him for a few more seconds, but then its mask of anger fell and the small Pokémon slowly let its tears flow again. The Pichu began to wail; its cries stopped most of the Pokémon in the cave from moving and had all of them watching it. Ash stared at it along with all of the others, but he had his own reasons. He had felt the immediate shift of emotions from anger to sadness, and he knew what he had to do. He began to reach forwards…

And he hugged it. He wrapped his arms around the little rodent and held it tightly against his chest. The sobbing stopped for a second- enough time for the small Pokémon to give him a light shock- and then it began anew. The Pichu grabbed hold of his shirt and pressed its face against Ash's stomach, thoroughly re-soaking the cotton material. The poor little creature didn't even care if he was different than everyone else in the room; it just needed someone to cling to. Someone to hold it while it was in its hour of despair. And at the moment, Ash was the person who fit the bill.

All around the cave, Pokémon were staring at the scene wide eyed. For one, most didn't even know that there was a human child in the cave with them. Secondly, they didn't expect a crying Pichu to be so loud. And thirdly, they never thought they would see a human trying to comfort a Pokémon when it felt alone.

So, saying that they were surprised would be a bit of an understatement. Absol on the other hand, watched the situation and smiled slightly. After Ash had went towards the Pichu, she had curled up next to the small Eevee to keep it warm and had watched the small human child. She knew he was a nice and gentle kid by how he treated her earlier, and how he acted with the Eevee, but she never really expected him to walk over to a Pichu and begin to hug it as it cried.

Riolu also stared at the scene with interest, watching what was going on with a keen eye. He had also known of the Pichu's mood, he could sense its aura fluctuating as its emotions raged. The problem was, he also felt _Ash's_ aura fluctuate even before he walked towards the small Pokémon. The Pichu and Ash's auras at that moment were one and the same, a brilliant colorless mass that greatly surprising Riolu.

One reason was because he had never seen an aura like that. The second… Well…

See, Pokémon and humans are actually more connected than some think. For every human that is born, a Pokémon is its exact counterpart. Some humans have been known to have one other Pokémon be its counterpart, while others have had dozens. It depended on how that humans destine was set at the moment it was born. If a person was bound to live a life full of hate, anger, and evil, then they would generally only have one counterpart. While if a human were to grow up to be nice, caring, and loving, they could easily have six to a dozen counterparts.

Humans and their counterparts share the same form of aura as well. That was the main reason that Riolu was confused. Ash and the small Pichu actually shared the same aura, as well as the Eevee that he had saved…

…

Ash slowly began to rub the small Pichu's back in an act of comfort. It was still crying, yes, but he could tell that the tears were slowly ebbing away. In the back of his mind, the raging sea of emotions slowly began to fade until a feeling of happiness replaced the negative emotions.

"Chuu…" He looked down at the Pichu and was shocked to see it rubbing its face against his shirt in happiness. He moved his hand from its back and slowly began to pet the top of its head, causing the small yellow rodent to sigh and nudge itself against his hand. He slowly began to smile…

And then the wind forcefully ripped itself out of the cave, leaving none behind to breathe. Nearly everyone gasped, causing them to lose the rest of the air that was inside of their lungs and reducing them to attempt to breathe nonexistent air. Most of the Pokémon began clutched at their throats while others ran towards the mouth of the cave.

What they saw there, they didn't even have the breath to gasp at. A giant tornado was ripping apart the forest floor, trees and other large objects were flying around inside of it. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Behind that tornado were at least three more. Two more were tearing their way through the forest, de-rooting trees and picking up soil and Pokémon wherever they went. While the last one, even larger than an F-5 class tornado, was ripping apart the outer skirts of Pallet Town.

Most of the Pokémon at the mouth of the cave turned tail and sprinted back into it while others stayed to watch the scene, still too shocked to move. Riolu and Absol were there as well, staring at the natural disaster that had struck. They had expected it to be bad but… This was disastrous.

Back inside of the cave, Ash had just managed to take a breath of fresh air that had surged back in. He stood up, the Pichu still in his arms, and glanced around. The walls of the cave seemed to be made out of living Pokémon while others lay on the floor looking about in panic. He turned his head to look at the mouth of the cave, but his face was suddenly covered in a wall of brown, shaking fur.

He yelped and moved Pichu to one hand while using the other to pull the Pokémon off of his face.

"Eee eevee!" The Pokémon complained, fighting against his grip. It stopped a moment later when Ash held it in the crook of his arm and pulled it and Pichu towards his chest. In the time that it took for Eevee and Pichu to snuggle into his chest, he had already made it to the mouth of the cave and was staring wide eyed at the storm. The two Pokémon in his grip felt the wind shift suddenly and looked out towards the forest, only to end up looking the exact same as Ash. The young child subconsciously gripped the two Pokémon harder, tightening his hold on them.

Of in the distance, the tornado in Pallet Town was destroying everything. Leaving nothing but the foundations of the buildings it decimated behind. It was a terrifying reminder of what Mother Earth could do, able to destroy everything in its path. Ash could do nothing but watch. Watch as the tornado barreled through the place where he had lived for his entire life. Watch as it destroyed the place he once called home. Watch as it tore through his best friend Gary's house. Watch as it ripped apart the earth and sky to obliterate everything set in its path. Watch as it ravished Professor Oak's laboratory and moved on to the fields behind to swallow up every Pokémon there as well.

He didn't even pay attention to the other three tornados that were destroying the forest and sucked up Pokémon. His attention was transfixed on the largest one, the one that was slowly ripping apart every aspect of his life.

This continued for thirty minutes. By the time that the storm finally began to let up, there was nothing left. Random clumps of trees were left where forest had once been, and Pallet town had been turned into a barren wasteland with only some walls standing that signified what had once been.

Ash, who had fallen to his knees long ago, merely stared at this. He felt empty, no other emotion other than feeling empty. It wasn't that couldn't understand, just that he denied everything.

The loss…

Fear…

Sorrow…

Anger…

Hopelessness…

Bitterness…

Hate…

He was miserable, but he didn't even know it. The two Pokémon he had held earlier had escaped his arms and were standing in front of him, trying to garner his attention. But he didn't even spare them a glance, only continued to stare at the carcass of Pallet in the distance.

Off to his side stood Absol and Riolu. Absol stared at Ash in pity while Riolu had his eyes closed, facing the direction of Pallet Town. After a few seconds he opened his eyes, his crimson irises being the only thing expressing his sorrow.

"_There is nothing…" _He mumbled, looking over towards Absol. _"No human or Pokémon remains in that small town. Even the forest was empty of aura, just… Nothing."_ Absol merely sighed at what he said; her eyes flickered towards the missing town once before she looked back at the boy.

"_What shall we do? Shall we bring the boy to a different human populace?"_ Riolu asked, also gazing at Ash.

"_No."_

"_No? What do you mean no!? Are we going to leave the kid here alone?!"_ Riolu stated, his voice gradually rising as he shouted his confusion at Absol's words, gaining a lot of attraction from other Pokémon nearby. Absol turned her head towards him and seemed to glare a hole into the very depths of his soul, something only a pissed of female could do.

"_What I mean is no. We are not taking him to the humans, he is coming with us."_ She bit out, still glaring at Riolu.

"_With us? What do you mean?" _He asked, his confusion at Absol's words making her glare insignificant.

"_Exactly that." _Absol stated while stopping her glare and moving towards Ash. _"I promised to take care of him. And I do _not_ go back on promises. Ever." _Once she had reached Ash, she began to talk to the two Pokémon before him. In the end, she agreed to take them along and then walked up to Ash and nudged him in the back. This shocked Ash and made him leap to his feet, only to fall on his ass a second later as Absol walked between his legs and knocked him onto her back.

Ash, even with a blank mind, still instinctively grabbed two handfuls of Absols fur. Pichu and Eevee also jumped onto Absols back, sitting in front of Ash and leaning back into him to be safer. Absol looked back over her shoulder at Ash and sighed at his blank expression. She then turned towards Riolu and nodded her head.

"_Come on, off to Rota and the Tree of Beginnings."_

And with those words, they left everything behind and moved towards the greatest thing to happen in Ash's life.

…

The next three days were hard going indeed. Riolu and Absol couldn't travel at their normal speed because they had passengers and one of them was pretty much dead on the inside. But they had finally made it.

They stood on a small hill that overlooked Rota and Cameron Palace. Even farther off they could see the Tree of Beginning. They didn't make any move to go towards the tree though; they simply stayed where they were. Why? You may wonder.

Simple, a small, pink, flying cat was heading in a straight line for them. As it got closer, they could hear the small cat's voice.

"_You're back! Alive!" _Mew shouted, her voice sounding _very _happy. She was about to say something else, but she caught sight of Ash and froze._ "… Why is the Chosen One here?"_

_That, _caught everyone's attention. The other four Pokémon turned to look at Ash in shock. They were expecting Mew to say a lot of things, but this… This was a little bit over the top.

"… _What do you mean the Chosen One?" _Riolu asked, managing to snap himself out of his shock. He glanced at Mew and saw her staring at Ash intently.

"_What I mean is the Chosen One! The human chosen by Arceus to save the world from evil and bring Pokémon and Humanity together! Ash was chosen as the Chosen One long ago, there's even a Prophesy about him!"_

To say that everyone was shocked would be a bit of an understatement. They were so far beyond shocked that Zapdos paled in comparison.

"_But… Why does he look like he's blind and hasn't blinked the entire time he's been here?" _Mew asked again, spurring the others out of their moment and making them look back at her. Everyone stared at Mew, even Ash, but he's been staring at her the entire time. Finally, Absol answered her, albeit hesitatingly.

"_He's… Been like this ever since what happened. We were late in getting to Pallet Town and… Well… You get the idea."_ Mew just nodded her head, still staring at Ash.

"_So… He's denying the situation…" _She mumbled, causing the others to look at her in confusion and Pichu to mutter a long, drawn out _"Whaaaaaaa…?"_

"_It's simple really."_ Mew said, turning towards the other Pokémon. _"Subconsciously, his mind is refusing to come to terms with what is happening. Because, to be frank, if he does think about it, it will shatter his mind because he is so young and his mind is so underdeveloped. He assumes that he has lost everything, so this is the only way he is fighting back against the insanity."_

After hearing this, no one could think of anything to say. After a few seconds though, Riolu summed it up in one word.

"_Fuck."_

"_Hey! Language! There are children here!" _Mew scolded him, keeping her gaze on Eevee who was asking Pichu what the word meant, causing her to sweatdrop.

"_Speaking badly in front of children aside…" _Absol muttered, looking at Riolu before switching her gaze to Mew. _"What can we do about Ash?" _

"_Hmm…." _The pink legendary contemplated for a moment. _"Start shouting his life has ended as he knows it? No…" _

Riolu and Absol stared at her.

"_Gradually attempt to talk to him about it and possibly make him lose it? Again, no…" _

Their gazes could bore holes into diamond plated steel over titanium being held together by nuclear grade lead casing.

"_AH-HA! I've got it!" _She finally shouted, lifting her finger into the air as if saying 'EUREKA!' _"We wipe his mind of the memoires, adopt him, and give them back once he gets older!" _She looked at the other two adult Pokémon for support…

And ended up staring in confusion as they stared at her.

"_What is it? Is something on my face?"_ She asked, finally managing to snap both Pokémon out of it.

"_Er, sorry, Mew. It's just that… Well… Most of those ideas are frankly really, really bad." _Riolu mumbled sheepishly.

Absol nodded her head in agreement.

"_Well, you think of something better!" _Mew shouted childishly, causing the two Pokémon to look at each other. Both opened their mouths at the same time, but never got the chance to speak.

"_Why don't you use the memory wipe one?" _Eevee piped up, finally giving up on figuring out what the curse word meant. _"I mean, it would make the most sense. Erase his memories, let him think he suffered memory loss, and then we can all be one big happy family!" _She ended her sentence with a jump of enthusiasm. Both Absol and Riolu shut their mouths nigh instantly at that, and glanced at each other again.

"… _You'd think it would work?"_ Absol asked quietly.

"_Maybe…" _Riolu mused, thinking it over before giving a shrug. _"Well, it's worth a shot."_

"_Great!" _Both Pokémon whipped their heads around where they heard Mew's shout, not knowing they were overheard. _"Now, let's wipe his mind! Of, um, memories of his old life that is. I don't think it's a good idea to make it so that he can't speak anymore, or feed himself, or walk, or use the bathroom, or-"_

"_Just shut up and get on with it, please." _Absol deadpanned.

"_Oh, fine, fine. To the Tree of Beginnings!"_

And then she teleported.

… Leaving everyone behind. Riolu face palmed.

"_Damn it, Mew."_

**A/N**

**Told you it would be darker near the beginning and get more happy go lucky; didn't I? Well, this is something I've wanted to write for a while… And did write, but never really finished this prologue. **

**I couldn't decide where to finish, nor really how to, so I just decided to end it there and perhaps start the next chapter once Ash gets out of his trance. Then, do a chapter or two where he stays at the Tree with the others and hangs around Rota, then head off…**

**Maybe, I have no idea yet, frankly. All of my writing is kind of a spur of the moment thing because I am severely forgetful. But, I digress.**

**This is just the prologue, and no, the story will not be some form of 'Adopted by Mew' thing like DarkFoxKit's. I thought about doing that, even asked her, but just decided not to. The chapters after this should be around a 10,000 words or more, since that's how I always write.**

**Lastly, this won't be the only story I post. I've got a few other Pokémon one's on my hard drive that are only halfway through the first chapter and I plan on finishing and uploading them. So, you should see me around a bit more.**

**See ya, Adam out.**


End file.
